


To Be Known

by MaritheFangirl



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: Riley ends their day in the safe embrace of their partners
Relationships: Hunter/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Kudos: 5





	To Be Known

Riley was glad to be home, freshly washed and changed into their robe. Their hair spilled loose down their shoulders, and they stretched up into a yawn.

They stepped into the bedroom, houseplants dotting each surface, and warm golden light filling their vision.

Ezra was fixing the bed, also dressed in his robe, turned away from them.

Riley wrapped their arms around his waist, feeling his hands settled onto theirs. His robe slipped down his shoulder, and they peppered kisses on each freckle there. They could feel every shift in his body, every change in his breathing. They pressed their forehead right between his should blades, nuzzling in.

He let out a happy sigh, and turned around in their hold, pulling them into an embrace. Riley buried their face in the crook of his neck, the scent of vanilla filling their senses. They pressed a kiss there.

“Ready for bed?” he asked as they both pulled back.

Riley nodded, shoulders sagging, “I’m exhausted.”

He cupped their cheek, brushing his thumb beneath their eye.

They got into bed together, Riley arranging the pillows and fluffing them up. Pulling the blanket up to cover their legs, they sat across from Ezra.

He took their hand, eyes sparkling. The warmth from his touch seemed to spread throughout their body.

He held their hand palm up, and delicately traced it with a finger, following the curve of the lines. Riley’s attention was focused on him— his eyelashes dipped down, the freckles speckling his face, the curl of white hair that had fallen in his eye. They reached over, carding their fingers though his curly hair, tucking it out of the way for him. He smiled, relishing the feeling.

Riley nodded towards their palm, smiling, “Can you tell me about my future?”

Ezra hummed, eyes narrowed in concentration and smile tugging at his lips. He ran his fingertip down their palm.

“Yes.” He looked up at them, eyes warm, “You’re going to live a happy life with two people who love you very much.”

He brought their hand up, kissing their knuckles softly.

They let out a breath that was tinged with a laugh, feeling warmth blossom in their chest.

Out of the corner of their eye, they saw Finn at the doorway, holding a bottle of wine and glasses. He set it down on the nightstand, glancing over.

“Nightcap?” he asked, brow raised.

Riley nodded, and he poured three glasses. Riley nursed theirs, it went down smooth and warmed them up.

Finn sidled in beside them, wrapping an arm around them and pulling them tight. They grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. They could taste red wine on his tongue.

Their robe was loosened, the tie in the front undoing.

Draining the last of their glass, they set it aside. They felt Ezra’s warm body pressed against theirs.

Riley undid the last few buttons that was keeping Finn’s shirt on, slipping it off of him as he watched them behind hooded eyes. They spread their hands across the plane of his chest. His eyelashes fluttered. He was savoring the feeling of their warm hands against him.

Finn pulled them close, held against him. They rested their head back, on his shoulder. One arm held them in place, while his other sought out its maker. Ezra leaned against him, the magic in the iron arm swirling and reacting to his touch.

Riley turned over, and reached up, brushing their fingertips against Finn’s lips. Golden eyes watched them attentively as they traced his lips with a finger, feeling them twitch into a smile.

He caught hold of their wrist, holding them still, and kissed the pad of their fingertip.

Ezra reached over, warm hands brushed against their sides, where scars—some recent, others faded from time—were strewn across their body. His hand slid down across the curve of their body, settling against their thigh. The way he brushed his thumb against their skin was sweet, but the look in his eyes told a different story. It was one of suggestion, invitation.

Their heartbeat quickened, and they saw the twitch in the corner of Finn’s mouth that told them he heard it.

Riley leaned over, capturing Ezra’s mouth in a kiss, entwining their fingers in his hair. His hands bracketing their waist, slipping beneath the fabric of their robe. Riley trailed their lips down his jawline, down the column of his throat as he tilted his head back in invitation.

Colour rose high in his cheeks.

“I thought you were exhausted?” he hummed, grinning.

“You’ve inspired new life in me,” Riley kissed him again.

Ezra guided them to so they were resting against Finn, who’s hands met with the bare expanse of their skin. He pressed a kiss to the back of their neck.

Over their shoulder, Finn and Ezra’s lips met, Ezra running high hands through Finn’s hair, tracing the scar across his eyebrow, delighting in Finn’s lips against his neck.

Cold and warm hands, a tangle of limbs, to be known, to be _felt—_ the night slipped away.


End file.
